


All the Love In the World

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Canon Compliant, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: Duke asks Nathan to give Jennifer a tour of Haven while he prepares a surprise for her. Lots of Duke and Jennifer fluffiness.





	All the Love In the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappilyAskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyAskew/gifts).



> For HappilyAskew who asked for something sweet and fluffy with Duke and Jennifer. Hope you like it, wanted to thank you for always being there and supporting me in everything I do. You are the best and I love you lots!!
> 
> This is unbetaed basically because HappilyAskew is one of my betas and my other one has a lot on her plate right now. Love you, too GH!!

When Duke asked Nathan to show Jennifer around Haven while he set up the Grey Gull for her surprise birthday party he almost said no. He wasn’t good around people he didn’t know well, Audrey was so much better at this kind of thing than he was. Unfortunately, Audrey was still pretending to be Lexie so she couldn’t play tour guide for a town she wasn’t supposed to have ever been to before. He guessed he did kinda owe Duke and Jennifer for everything they had done the past few weeks to keep him alive. He could put on a happy face for a few hours and give Jennifer a tour of Haven. He pulled up next to Duke’s Land Rover and made his way onto the Cape Rouge. Jennifer stood on the opposite side of the boat, holding a cup of coffee or possibly tea while staring out to sea. He called out to her so he wouldn’t startle her. “Morning, Jennifer.”

Even though he made his presence know, Jennifer still jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned and smiled at him. “Morning, Nathan. Duke’s down below.”

“Give me a minute to tell him I’m here and we can go.” Nathan turned to head below deck when Jennifer spoke. 

“You don’t have to play tour guide. I’m sure I can explore on my own. I don’t want to be any trouble.” Truth was, Nathan still made her a little nervous. He had softened his attitude around her now that Audrey, or Lexie, whoever she was pretending to be got back, but she still saw him as the crazy dude who was letting people beat him up for money. 

He smiled at her. “It’s no trouble. You’re going to be staying a while so you should know where everything is. I’ll be right back.”

Nathan made his was below deck and found Duke in his bedroom wearing only a pair of jeans, half a dozen shirts thrown on his bed. He frowned when he noticed Nathan in the doorway. “What are you doing down here? Thought you were taking Jennifer on a tour of Haven for me.”

Nathan leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. “I am. Wanted to know when you wanted her back. What’s with the shirts?”

Duke eyed Nathan, not sure if he should be honest or make a snarky comment. Honesty won out. “I-uh-don’t know which one looks best. You know I’m not really good at this.”

“You’re admitting to not being good at something? Damn, wish I recorded that.”

“Very funny, Nate. Forget I said anything, just go and bring her back to the Gull at three, okay?” Duke went back to his closet and pulled out more shirts to throw on the bed. 

Nathan sighed and walked to the bed. He picked up a light blue dress shirt before walking to his dresser and opening the drawer with all his shorts. He pulled out a pair of red chino shorts and handed them to Duke. “Wear these with your brown boat shoes. Roll the sleeves and leave the top two buttons open. You’ll look good next to Jennifer in any pictures, it compliments the dress she’s wearing.”

Duke took the clothes from Nathan and gave him a small smile. “Thanks. I just want this party to be perfect. I really like her, Nate.”

Hearing Duke admit his feelings for Jennifer hurt a little even though it shouldn’t. What they had was over a long time ago, and he wanted Duke to be happy when he was gone. He didn’t want him to be alone after he convinced Audrey to kill him to end the Troubles. “It’s going to be great. I’ll bring her to the Gull at three. Want me to call first?”

“Maybe just a text so I know you’re coming. Thanks for doing this, I know it’s not really your thing.”

“You asked, so here I am. I’ll show her all the fun places only us locals know. Benjy’s, the farmer’s market, Rosemary’s. She’ll have a great time. Don’t stress. I’ll see you later.” Nathan gave his arm a light squeeze and left to get Jennifer from the deck. 

Nathan flashed Jennifer a rare smile. “Ready to go?”

Jennifer nodded and followed him to the Bronco. They rode to the center of town in silence. Nathan glanced at Jennifer a few times before speaking. “So, how do you like living on the Rouge?”

Jennifer wrinkled her nose and fumbled for a tactful answer. “I can’t get used to how drafty it can be, but Duke loves it. I do like the ocean though. I’ve never been so close to it before.”

Nathan laughed. “Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to but it’s cozy and you’re right, Duke loves it.”

“Where are we going today? Duke said you’d show me where all the cool kids hang out.” Jennifer made air quotes when she said cool kids. 

That earned another laugh from Nathan, he really liked this girl. She was definitely going to be good for Duke when he was gone. Now if he could only find someone to take care of Audrey. “We’ve got all day so yeah, I can show you where the cool kids go and then maybe I’ll show you where the rest of us go.”

He pulled into the parking lot for the farmer’s market and rushed around to open Jennifer’s door. He helped her out of the truck and closed the door. 

“Farmer’s market?”

“It’s one of Duke’s favorite places. He loves all the fresh fruits and vegetables. Says fresh makes his dishes taste better. All the local farmers sell their crops here. You can also get some great snow cones.” Nathan guided her around the market, watching her eyes light up with all the different offerings. 

Jennifer bought a few things she liked and a few things Nathan suggested would make Duke happy. On their way back to the Bronco, Nathan suggested they stop and Benjy’s for ice cream.

“Ice cream for breakfast?” Jennifer asked incredulously.

“Sure, why not? Unless you want to wait for pastries from Rosemary’s.”

“Mmmm, Rosemary’s. Duke took me there our second day here. Can we do both?”

Nathan smiled. “Of course.”

“So, Nathan, um... what other things does Duke like except the ocean and good alcohol?” Jennifer asked while they walked towards Benjy’s. 

Nathan chuckled. “You already know about the alcohol?”

“He owns a bar and has bottles of twenty five year old scotch all over the Rouge, I’d say yes, I know about the alcohol. I’m talking about other things. Maybe little things I can do for him?”

“You like him, don’t you?” Nathan hoped he sounded happy and not accusatory.

Jennifer smiled and tilted her head. “Yes, I do. He’s sweet and charming and really good kisser...oh boy, did I say that out loud?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Nathan gave her a conspiratorial wink, silently agreeing with her. 

They spent the rest of the morning going to all the local establishments. Nathan introduced her to as many locals as he could, trying to subtly let them know she wasn’t just a tourist who would be gone in a few weeks. They ended up at Haven Joe’s Bakery for lunch, sitting outside watching the people go by. 

Nathan sat back in his chair and studied Jennifer whenever she wasn’t looking. She definitely was they type of person Duke needed. She was pretty, sweet, full of energy and not afraid to speak her mind. She would undoubtedly be able to hold her own with Duke. 

Jennifer stopped watching the tourists and turned back to Nathan only to see him staring at her. “What do I have something on my face?”

“No, uh...I’m sorry I was just thinking about what you asked earlier. About what Duke likes. I never did answer you.” Nathan fumbled through his answer, hoping she didn’t see right through him. 

“You didn’t.” Jennifer agreed. 

Nathan cleared his throat. “Well, let’s see. He loves anything that has to do with the sea. Swimming, sailing, surfing. He loves food, too. Cooking It especially. He’ll go out of his way to make your favorite foods, once he knows them that is. He makes killer pancakes but waffles are his specialty. He’s well read, though sometimes he’ll go to great lengths to hide just how educated he is. Most of what he knows he learned while he was traveling the world. Last count I think he can speak five languages. But he’s also a bit of a geek. Dr. Who was always one of his favorite shows. He’s always cold, hence the big comfy sweaters he’s so fond of and the soft blankets all over the Rouge. He has a great affection for the Rouge, too. Won her in a poker game when he was twenty one and decorated her himself with things from all over the world..am I overwhelming you?”

Jennifer shook her head slightly, a small smile on her face. “No. Not at all. You know him so well and I’m enjoying hearing you talk about him.” That wasn’t exactly the whole truth, she did enjoy listening to Nathan talk about Duke but there was something else. She knew about their past, Duke hadn’t kept anything from her when she asked about his ‘complicated’ relationship with Nathan. He assured her everything between them was over a long time ago, though they somehow had managed to become friends again. She was smiling because Nathan was doing his best to paint Duke in the best light for her. He truly wanted Duke to be happy. And that made her change her mind about him. Maybe he was more than a crazy dude who let people beat him up for money. Maybe he was a good guy who ended up with a raw deal thanks to the Troubles. 

“Anything in particular you want to know?” Nathan asked when she didn’t say anything else.

“No, I think you’ve given me quite a few things to work with.” Jennifer finished the last of her coffee and reached for he purse to pay the bill. 

“It’s on me.” Nathan pulled out his wallet and dropped some money on the table. “Ready for our next stop?”

“There’s more?” Jennifer stood and followed Nathan to the Bronco. 

He opened the door for her and waited for her to get settled before answering. “Just one more. If you’re up to it that is.”

“Unless it involves climbing a mountain, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“No, no mountains. Just a bit of sand, if that’s okay?” Nathan started the Bronco and headed up the coast to Duke’s favorite stretch of beach. 

“Sand is fine.” Jennifer replied. “I’ve been meaning to ask how’s Aud-I mean Lexie doing?”

“She’s fine. Still trying to find a better solution to end the Troubles than what Howard said but...” Nathan let his sentence trail off. 

Jennifer winced at his words. “I’m sorry, Nathan. I didn’t mean to bring up the whole dying to end the Troubles thing. Ooooh, this beach is beautiful! Is this our last stop?”

If Nathan was surprised by her rapid turn in conversation he didn’t show it. He wasn’t up to talking about his impending death by Audrey’s hand anyway. He parked the Bronco and led her across the sand to a small cove. “A lot of us used to come up here when we were teenagers. It’s off the beaten path and tourists don’t know about it. It’s a great place to watch the ocean and just relax. Duke loves coming up here when he’s feeling stressed, says it calms him.”

Jennifer sat on the nearest rock and stared out at the water in awe. “I love it. Maybe Duke can take me here and we can have a picnic.”

“I’m sure he’d love that.” Nathan sat down next to her and kept his eyes on the water when he spoke again. “He may not show it but he’s, what’s the word I’m looking for? Vulnerable when it comes to people he cares about. He tends to get hurt easier than most. He tries to hide it but-“

“Are you afraid I’m going to hurt him?” Jennifer asked softly. 

Nathan shrugged. “Not really but he’s been hurt too much recently and I kinda just want him to be happy for a change.”

Jennifer nudged him with her shoulder hard enough to throw him off balance. “Well, you don’t have to worry. I really like him. I’m not going to hurt him. But it’s sweet you worry about him.”

Nathan glanced at her and gave her a small smile. “Glad to hear that.” He checked his watch and stood up. “Let’s head back. Duke should be back from his supplier meeting by now. He asked me to drop you off at the Gull.”

“Sounds good to me. Thank you for showing me around. I had a good time.” Jennifer stood up and happily headed back to the Bronco. 

Nathan quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Duke a text to let him know they were on their way. 

Once back at the Gull, Nathan rushed to open Jennifer’s door again and let her take the lead to the entrance. He hung back a little and let her open the door. He laughed out loud at the way she gave a little scream when the light’s turned on and everyone inside screamed “Surprise!”

Her eyes found Duke immediately and she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was wearing shorts and a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled and a few buttons open. He looked gorgeous and she found herself rushing into his arms. “You look fantastic! I can’t believe you did all this for me!”

“I remembered how you said you always wanted a surprise party for your birthday.” Duke leaned down to give her a soft kiss. “You really like it?”

Duke had decorated the Gull with pale pink and gold decorations. Streamers and glittery swirls hung from the ceiling and huge banner hung above the bar proclaiming “Happy Birthday Jennifer.” Food and drinks were placed throughout the dining room on various tables. And it looked liked most of Haven’s locals were waiting to celebrate with her. She slid her arm around Duke and smiled up at him. “I love it.”

“Wait until you see the cake. You’re going to love that too.” Duke predicted. “And if you want we can get everyone together for a huge game of Pooh sticks.”

Jennifer couldn’t stop smiling. “This is just-just so perfect! Thank you!”

******

The party kept going right into the dinner rush and well on into the evening. By the time it was time to close, Jennifer and Duke were exhausted and a little tipsy. Nora and Tracy pushed them out the door, promising to clean up and take care of closing. Duke put up a half hearted protest until Jennifer grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the marina. “Can we continue this party at home?”

Duke waved a hasty goodbye to Tracy and let Jennifer lead him to the Rouge. “Home? You’re calling the Rouge home?”

“Well, that’s what it is, silly. I mean I live there don’t I?” Jennifer stopped and pulled Duke close. 

He leaned down and captured her mouth with a kiss before answering. “It is. And you do but I thought you hated it?”

Jennifer started him moving again. “I did hate it but then I realized you love it. And if it makes you happy well, then I’m happy.”

Duke grinned and picked up the pace and soon they were climbing aboard the Rouge. He unlocked the hatch and let Jennifer go inside first before he closed and bolted them in. “I have another surprise for you.”

Jennifer’s eyes widened. “There’s more?” 

Duke led her to the bedroom and Jennifer gasped a bit at the candles flickering around the room. “Have they been burning all night?”

“No.” Duke laughed softly. “I had a bit of help with the last minute candle lighting.”

Jennifer was about to ask who when Duke picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. 

She reached for him and pulled him down on top of her. “Silk sheets too? Didn’t realize you were such a romantic.”

He leaned down and brushed his lips across her throat. “Only with you.”

Jennifer let out a small sigh and slid her hands under his shirt. “Good to know.”

Duke smiled and brought his hand up to stroke her side. “I really like you, Jennifer.”

She reached up and brushed the hair out of his face. “That’s good because I really like you too.”

Duke leaned closer and kissed along her neck, smiling at the soft moan that fell from her lips when he kissed a particularly sensitive spot. 

Jennifer stretched her neck, giving Duke more space to work while she reached out to unbutton his shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulder and let her fingers trail patterns up and down his back. “I could do this all night.”

Duke stopped kissing long enough to look into her eyes and grin. “We have all night...”

******  
Soft rays of sunshine woke Jennifer the next morning. She glanced over and saw that Duke was still sleeping. Not wanting to wake him she tried not to move but the urge to snuggle closer won out and before long she was staring lovingly into his half lidded eyes. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Duke replied, his voice still heavy with sleep. “Would you like some breakfast?”

“Not yet. I want to stay here wrapped in your arms for a bit. Last night was just amazing.” Jennifer snuggled closer to his side and threw her leg over his. 

Duke gave her a sleepy kiss and smiled. “Yes, it was. I think we need to keep these sheets on the bed all the time.”

“I agree. I love how they feel. I love how you feel.” She buried her face in his neck and gave him a few soft kisses before whispering softly. “I love you.”

Duke wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. “Did you just say-“

Jennifer put her finger on his lips. “Yes, I did. You don’t have to say anything. I know maybe it’s too soon and maybe you don’t feel the same but after yesterday and last night...I know I do. And with the way things happen in this crazy town I wanted to tell you. I want you to know I’m not going anywhere.”

Duke gently took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. “Can I get a word in?”

Jennifer shivered at his touch and nodded.

“It’s not too soon. You’re right, in Haven it’s wise to take hold of what you want and not let go. Who knows what crazy Trouble might be just around the corner.” He leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately.

Jennifer brought her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. Duke turned his head towards her touch and melted against her. “You like this?”

“Love when you touch me. Don’t stop.” Duke murmured against her lips. 

“I won’t.” Jennifer continued to comb her fingers her through his hair, enjoying the soft sound of pleasure spilling from his lips.

They stayed like that, just kissing and caressing for a long time before Duke stretched and suggested they have breakfast. 

Jennifer watched Duke climb out of the bed, enjoying how he moved gracefully across the room to pull on a pair of pants. “Can we go to the beach today? Nathan took me to a really beautiful little cove yesterday. Maybe we can have a picnic?”

Duke glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. “He took you up to a private cove away from the tourists?”

“Yeah, said you liked it there. Why is something wrong?”

Duke smiled a soft smile at all the memories he had of that little cove. For Nathan to have brought Jennifer there he must really think she was special. “No, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. If you want to go have a picnic on the beach that’s what we’ll do. But first let’s have breakfast. What would you like? Pancakes?”

Jennifer pulled herself up on the bed and reached for Duke as he passed. “How about we try something different today?” 

Duke let her put her arms around him before leaning in to kiss the top of her head. “Different?” 

“Waffles. I’d like some waffles.”

Duke’s eyes lit up. “Really? You’d like waffles instead of pancakes?I thought you loved pancakes.”

“I do but I’m willing to give waffles a chance, maybe you’ll sway me over to Team Waffle.”

“That would be my pleasure.” He waited while she pulled on the shirt he wore the night before. He grasped her hand and led her to the kitchen. “Have a seat while I dazzle you with my waffle skills. Would you like blueberries or strawberries?”

“Blueberries. Definitely blueberries.”

Duke moved around the kitchen, pulling ingredients out without even looking and whipped up the batter in no time. He pulled the waffle iron out from the cabinet and turned it on. “I can make coffee while we wait or would you like tea?”

“You know I love your coffee.” Jennifer answered.

“Just checking. You did say you wanted different.” Duke started a fresh pot of coffee brewing and turned to grab plates and utensils. 

“I said different not crazy. I will never say no to coffee.” 

A few minutes later, breakfast was ready and Duke set everything on the counter between them. “Dig in. And tell me what you think. Did I sway you over to the waffle side?”

Jennifer obediently took a big bite of the waffles and her eyes grew wide. “If I had known how amazing your waffles were I would have been asking for them from the first day! These are the best waffles I’ve tasted. I think Nathan is going to be the lone member of Team Pancake from now on.”

Duke laughed. “That’s good to know.”

“I’m serious Duke, these are delicious! I may ask you to cook them all the time!”

Duke groaned. “No, just no. I’m not cooking breakfast for dinner.”

“Not even if I ask nicely? Or do this?” Jennifer gave Duke her best puppy dog eyes and leaned to kiss him, getting syrup all over his lips. 

Duke licked the syrup from his lips. “Okay, maybe if you do that I could be persuaded.”

They finished their breakfast and Duke packed them a light lunch while Jennifer went to get dressed. She reappeared a few minutes later eager to go back to the beach. 

“I’ll be right back and we can go.” Duke paused to give her a quick kiss on his way to the bedroom. 

*******

The cove was just as quiet as it had been the day before. Jennifer spread out the blanket she grabbed from Duke’s Land Rover and sat down motioning for Duke to join her. 

Duke folded himself next to Jennifer and smiled. “Forgot how much I like it out here. It’s relaxing, listening to the sounds of the ocean never gets old.”

“Never thought I’d be living this close to the ocean. And definitely never thought I’d love it as much as I do. You’re right, it’s very relaxing out here.” Jennifer moved closer to so she could curl into Duke’s lap. 

He put his arm around her and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “Being here with the right person makes it even better.”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. “And am I the right person?”

“Yes, yes you are. You are the rightest person.” Duke brushed his hand across her cheek before kissing her again. “Want you to know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe during all this crazy shit that’s going on.”

“I know you will. But let’s not think about any of that right now. I want to sit here in wrapped your arms and pretend we are in our own flavored coffee commercial.”

“Coffee commercial? You want to have brunch and do the crossword?” Duke joked.

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled. “Would that be so terrible?”

Duke shook is head. “No, it wouldn’t. Well, I packed us a nice brunch but instead of a crossword how about we keep doing this? I love you, Jennifer.” Before she could ask what Duke meant he was leaning in to kiss her again, deep and searching. 

Jennifer gave herself over to the kiss, threading her fingers into his hair never wanting it to end. She knew without a shadow of a doubt this is where she was meant to be, safe and loved in Duke’s arms.


End file.
